


现场教学

by iceysparkling



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, The Protagonist's first time with a man, bottom neil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceysparkling/pseuds/iceysparkling
Summary: 对于新手主角来说，尼尔在床上是个好老师。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 15





	现场教学

Neil的身体好白。

此时P的脑中只有这一个想法。

Neil总是用衬衫和长裤将自己裹得严严实实，只露出纤细的手腕和衣领下的一点锁骨。就算不久前他们已确认了关系，P也还没有见Neil裸露过其他部位的躯体。

所以当Neil站在面前一颗颗解开自己衬衫的扣子时，P的喉结无意识地滚动了一下。

Neil抬眼看向整个人都僵住的P，温和地问：“你是在紧张吗？”

P犹豫了一下说：“我没有和男人做过。”

Neil无声地笑了笑，“没关系，我可以教你。”他解开最后一颗纽扣，将衬衫脱下随意放  
一旁。

P的目光无可避免地被Neil赤裸的身体吸引。

Neil皮肤白皙，胸前有些金色的软毛，一直稀疏地蔓延到平坦紧实的腹部。他的腰胯很窄，目测P用一只手臂就能揽过。在男人的注视下，Neil继续解开了自己的裤链，一双长腿从滑落的裤中跨出来，然后被拉下的是底裤，Neil的性器暴露在P的视线中。Neil已经半勃了，他的性器顶端因为前液而湿润。

Neil的耻毛也是金色的。

Neil就这样未着寸缕地走近，他看上去对在P面前赤裸这件事十分坦然。房间里柔和的白色灯光落在他修长的身躯上，仿佛一尊活过来的云石雕塑。

P口干舌燥。他伸出手，轻轻地按在Neil的后腰上，指尖的触感温热细腻，这具身体蕴含蓬勃的生命力，一点也不像倒在黑暗隧道里的那具尸体。

P的触碰那么小心翼翼，像捧住一根随时会被吹走的羽毛。尽管Neil早就不是第一次和男人做爱，但P的反应太拘谨，弄得他也莫名有些紧张。Neil低头亲吻P的嘴唇，他的吻很温柔，却带着不容忽视的暗示意味。他轻咬P的上颚，柔软的舌尖探进P的嘴里，四处点燃酥麻的火花。

唇齿交缠的水声在耳边清晰可闻，P不自觉地加大按在Neil后腰的力度，想把这个人牢牢箍在自己怀里。

Neil一边亲一边帮P脱下衣服，他拉下P的裤链，在男人还没有反应过来的时候就矮下身用牙齿咬住底裤边缘。

蓄势待发的深棕色阴茎从底裤中弹出，打在了Neil的鼻尖上。

Neil眨眨眼睛，伸出舌头舔了舔阴茎顶端。

雄伟的性器没入粉色的唇瓣间，Neil扶住P的性器底部，似乎想来个深喉。他的脸颊收缩，灵巧地吮吸口腔里的阳物。Neil白皙的手指搭在深色的茎身上，对比鲜明，强烈的快感和视觉冲击让P脑中的弦啪地一声崩断，愣了好几秒才做出反应。

“Neil，等等！”

Neil含糊地“唔？”了一声，那双灰绿色的眼睛透过长长的眼睫毛向上方看来。

P弯下腰握住Neil的上臂，把金发男人从自己的胯间提了起来。

“你不喜欢吗？”Neil看上去有些迷惑，他的嘴唇上还泛着水光。

“不是这个问题。”P说，事实上他的阴茎因为这个突如其来的口交硬得快爆炸了。他看着莫名有些丧气的Neil，忍不住伸手摸了摸他的头发，“我想说的是，你不需要……总是照顾我。”

从初见开始，Neil就在照顾P。这个金发男人拯救他，帮助他，关心他的伤口会不会疼，就算被他压在墙上吼Neil也不会反抗，就算是直冲脑袋的子弹Neil也会毫不犹豫地为他挡下。

在做爱的时候，Neil也会主动跪下来将他的性器纳入温暖的口中。

你不能总是对我这么好，Neil。P看向Neil的时候总是会忍不住冒出这个想法。

你知道吗，在我的过去，你的未来，我会警戒你、怀疑你、质询你到最后看着你倒在阴冷的地下。

我甚至需要你的提示才明白，让你经受漫长时光逆行回来送死的人，是我。

你为什么能对我这么好？

西伯利亚的那个黄昏过后，一直有巨石沉沉压在P的心头。他如鲠在喉。

Neil看着P的眼睛，轻声说：“这不是照顾，我的一切行动都出自我的自由意志。我为你做，只是因为我想、我喜欢。”

Neil贴近P，在他耳边低语：“不要想太多，嗯？”

Neil的性器抵在P的下腹上，P能感受到它的硬度和热量——Neil没有撒谎，那个被打断的口交确实让他更加性奋。

P侧过脸注视Neil，他的嘴唇在呢喃间擦过Neil的脸颊：“Neil，告诉我你喜欢什么。我想了解你。”

Neil微笑起来，目光柔和。

他说：“好，我们慢慢来。”

“我喜欢亲吻。”Neil吻住P的唇，湿热的舌尖交缠在一起。

“我喜欢抚摸。”他们跌跌撞撞地倒在床上，一边亲吻，一边用手探索彼此的身体。

“你可以多摸摸这里。”Neil拉着P的手覆上自己的乳尖，P下意识地摩挲手指下柔软的凸起，Neil的身体一下就绷紧，还发出一声小小的鼻音。

P看着身下的人。Neil躺在他的下方，面色潮红，呼吸粗重。他们的目光交汇在一起，Neil向P露出一个柔软的微笑，P凑过去在Neil的唇角亲了一下。

然后P沉下身，在Neil的脖颈、胸膛、小腹一路落下吻，最后注视Neil伫立的阴茎。他舔了舔顶端，就像Neil之前做的那样。

Neil的反应很大，P能听到上方Neil的惊喘，他按住Neil下意识弹动的大腿想，看来Neil喜欢这个。

Neil撑起上半身，他垂眼看向P，皱眉说：“你才第一次和男人做，不用勉强自己……唔……”剩下的话语化为一声呻吟，P握住Neil的阴茎又用力舔了几下。

“我是第一次，所以Neil，告诉我该怎么做？”

P手中掌握着重要的人质，Neil溃不成军。要知道P想做的事情谁也劝不住，Neil只能颓然地倒回床上，任由P一丝不苟地进行实践。

P为Neil口交的时候，心里没有任何抵触感。事实上，在发现Neil对自己的吸引力后，P也去看了些男男做爱的视频。他知道男性之间如何上床，但视频和现实是完全不一样的。他对视频里的肉体纠缠并没有强烈的性致，反而觉得有些画面挺辣眼睛的。但当Neil躺在身下，小声地呻吟着，整个身体都被快感弄得泛红时，P从未像现在这样兴奋过。

让Neil变成这样的人只能是我。P想。

Neil的阴茎尺寸可观，笔直地挺立在P的手中。或许是因为Neil本身皮肤白皙，他性器的颜色也没有那么暗，是生机蓬勃的浅红色。P能闻到男性独有的气息，他非但没有觉得恶心，反而因为这人是Neil而性欲高涨。

Neil用手臂挡住自己的眼睛，断断续续地指导P如何做好一个口活。他的声音又低又软，还老是被自己的喘息打断。

“含住的时候用嘴唇把牙齿包住”“动一动舌头”“可以试试吮吸”……P最初做得非常生涩，甚至会偶尔磕到Neil，但他学得很快，在Neil的指导下逐渐能熟练地进行口交，甚至尝试给Neil深喉。Neil的反应非常给面子，这具身体在他的手下扭动颤抖，有时他甚至要按住Neil瘦削的髋部才能好好进行口头动作。

P把Neil的腿抬起来方便自己动作，他把Neil的大腿根弄得乱七八糟，娇嫩的私处皮肤上全是吮吸出来的红印和水痕。他瞟到藏在囊袋后方的后穴，是粉色的。P若有所思地用手指抚弄那个紧闭的入口，暗自思忖这么小进得去吗。

“唔……停……”Neil推了推P的肩膀，手上的力度让P抬头看过去。Neil的脸颊上满是红晕，他喘息着说：“我快到了。”

Neil想让P放开自己，发现推拒无用后，他撑起手肘试图把身体往后撤，却被P的手握住腰胯，牢牢地固定在掌间，更可恨的是，埋首在他胯间的男人非但没有停下来，反而将他的性器含得更深，还用他传授的技巧轻揉敏感的囊袋。

Neil的身体绷成反弓形，不住地震颤。他无意识攥紧身下的床单，从鼻腔里发出闷哼。

P第一次尝到了精液的味道。

Neil的性器被吐出来的时候，P的唇边带出了一些白浊。Neil慌忙坐起来，抽出床头的纸巾递过去。P把嘴里的精液吐在纸巾里，还被呛得咳了两声。Neil轻拍他的后背，安抚地摩挲他的肌肉，像在为某种猫科动物顺毛。

P抬眼看过去，Neil的眼神充满关切又有些无奈，但他脸上的红晕还未褪去，浑身散发着高潮后的餍足，看起来很满意之前P给他的服务。

“我猜我学得还不慢？”P非笑似笑地问。

“很不错。”Neil承认道，他轻推P的肩膀，让P躺回床上，自己跨坐上P的大腿，一边抚摸面前结实的深色胸膛，一边慢条斯理地说：“好学生该得到奖励。”

Neil拿过床头的保险套，俯下身用嘴为P的阴茎戴上，又打开润滑液，倒在自己手里。

“扩张是必要的，特别是遇到这个尺寸。”Neil说，冲身下这根雄伟的性器努嘴示意。

P没有吭声，眼睛一眨也不眨地盯住Neil，看着他抬起屁股，一只手撑在P的胸膛上，另一只手淋满润滑液，绕在自己的身后动作。尽管Neil表面上看起来从容不迫，但他的耳根发红，额角渗出细汗，金发乱糟糟地垂下来也没心思管。他抿起唇，吞下自己的呻吟，垂眼避开P灼热的目光。

P的呼吸越发粗重，手不动声色地摸上Neil的穴口，那里湿漉漉的，被Neil修长的手指撑开，不再紧闭。P慢慢地把自己的手指插进去，和Neil的手指一同在又软又热的肠道里搅动扩张。

Neil抖了一下，没有抗拒，反而默默配合P的手指进行扩张。

“据说刺激前列腺会比较舒服，”P颇有研究精神地在Neil的体内摸索，“我没找对地方吗，Neil？”

Neil闻言，本来就红的耳朵居然更红了，但他还是像最敬业的老师那样有问必答，“在前面一点……哈啊……”他低喘着，引导P向前触摸，主动把自己的敏感点献给男人的指尖。

P按上那处，就能感受到Neil的肠道如受惊般收缩。他耐心地用指腹轻碾搓弄，满意地听着Neil随他手指的动作而发出呻吟。Neil的阴茎在刺激下又开始充血挺立，而Neil的身体在P的手指上发软，在情潮下战栗。

“可以了。”Neil握住P的手腕，把在自己体内肆虐的手指抽出来，气息不稳地喘了几口气才平复下来。 P顺势收回手，还有些意犹未尽。他端详自己的手指，上面湿淋淋的。P忍不住脱口而出：“你水好多。”

Neil瞪了他一眼，但那双被情欲浸透的灰绿色眼睛毫无威胁力。

他们的第一次是Neil自己慢慢坐下去的。Neil用修长的手指扶住P的阴茎，皱着眉沉下身，发红的穴口一点一点吞没深色的阴茎。这一切都太过于刺激，P呻吟着，用尽全身自制力才没有当场射出来。

尽管经历了充分的扩张，Neil的后穴要吃进这样的庞然大物还是有些困难。等Neil完全坐到底时，他们都舒了口气。

好紧，好热。这和P之前任何一次做爱都不一样，在潮水般的快感下是胸腔里充盈的情感。Neil骑在男人身上，灵巧地上下移动。他的腹肌发力，紧实而分明。他看上去白得发光，又在身体各处泛着暧昧的红色。

Neil的腰好细，P一伸手就能轻而易举地握住，仿佛这样就可以握住他们交错相缠的命运。

微笑着伸出手的Neil，点无糖可乐和伏特加汤力水的Neil，默不作声把氧气面罩抛回的Neil，在集装箱里昏昏欲睡却耐心解释的Neil，笑着说“我们的原则”的Neil，在西伯利亚大雪下远去的Neil……

他的Neil。

有汗从Neil的发梢滴落下来，这个人沾染上情欲的样子真好看。P终于忍不住坐起身，把Neil彻底圈在怀里，用嘴唇吞下Neil因体位突然改变而发出的小小惊呼。

P环抱住Neil的脊背，另一只手握住Neil的后颈，柔软的金发落在他的手上，有些发痒。Neil蜷在他的怀里，下体紧密相连。浅色和深色的躯体交缠在一起。这是拥有的姿势，也是保护的姿势，有那么一瞬间，P觉得自己可以把Neil永远护在怀里，远离注定的死亡。

P的动作很温柔，慢而深地向上顶，龟头刚好抵在Neil最敏感的地方不断碾压，几乎可以说是小心翼翼。但正是这样柔和的节奏最是磨人，Neil揽住P的脖子，咬着P的耳朵呢喃：“重点。”

他说：“你对我做什么都可以。”

P失控了。他睁大眼睛，在Neil的引诱下放弃抑制自己。他把Neil压倒在床上，大合大开地撞进金发男人的身体里，似乎想把囊袋也一起塞进去。肉体剧烈拍击的声音在房间里清晰可闻，混杂着黏腻的水声和粗重的喘息声。

Neil的胸膛贴得很近，P一低头就能够上。于是他毫不客气地含住老在眼前晃荡的乳尖，一边凶狠地操Neil，一边啧啧有声地吮吸这个粉色的小东西。Neil被他弄得呻吟出声，在快感下反弓起腰，却反将自己的胸膛送进了男人的嘴里。

P的动作又快又狠，精干有力的腰不断挺动，耻毛被Neil后穴溢出的液体浸湿。他的每次冲撞都精准地顶在Neil的前列腺上，让身下的人随之颤栗。Neil被操得嘴里只剩下破碎的呻吟，他的手被P按在床上，长腿勾在P的腰身，只能温顺地承受男人给予他的汹涌快感。

Neil的阴茎夹在两人中间，没有人抚慰它，却依然硬挺。在男人狂风暴雨般的攻势下，Neil的肠道开始收缩，整个人都紧绷起来。他仰起脖子，呻吟近乎呜咽，像一只濒死的白鸟。

P在Neil的精液溅上胸膛时才反应过来。

Neil被操射了。

P有些惊讶，他没想到男人也能被操射。他盯着Neil高潮后失神的双眼，愈发兴奋。他试探性地重新动作起来，节奏越来越快。高潮后的肠道还在收缩，哆哆嗦嗦地裹住粗大的阴茎，又被无情地捅开，直捣最脆弱的地方。射精后的Neil身体很敏感，根本受不了这样强烈的刺激，他的眼眶发红，嘴里还带着哭腔哀求道：“别……呜……拜托……”那双泪汪汪的灰绿色眼睛看上去可怜极了。

可他依然乖巧地揽着男人的肩膀，毫无保留地敞开自己。

这样的纵容助长了邪恶势力的嚣张气焰，P把Neil的双腿抗在肩上，利用体位进到更深处。他怜惜地揩过Neil眼角的泪水，下体却无情地钉进被操软的后穴。当P终于抵在Neil的身体深处射精时，Neil的小腹都在痉挛，他的阴茎没有硬但又流出一些精液。

P覆在Neil身上，疲惫又满足地亲了亲Neil被泪水、汗水和唾液弄得一团糟的脸庞。

在简单清理和补充水分后，他们抱在一起躺在床上。P有一搭没一搭地抚摸Neil光滑的脊背，Neil眯着眼睛，昏昏欲睡。

“Neil？”

“嗯？”Neil懒洋洋地抬起脸，眼睛还是眯起的。

“谁教你这些的？”P有些犹豫地问道，“你看起来……曾经遇到了一个好老师。”

“你现在还没猜到吗？”Neil笑起来，用睡意朦胧的声音说，“是你教我的。”

“未来的你。过去的我。”Neil把脸埋进男人的脖颈里，打了个哈欠喃喃道，“我第一次就是和你做的。一直都是和你做的。”

Neil亲昵地蹭了蹭男人肩颈的皮肤，枕着结实的肌肉沉沉睡去。

P搂着怀里的人，想象着年轻的Neil生涩的模样，甚至对未来的自己产生了些许嫉妒。他还不是未来的那个人，只是一个接触时间逆行不久的菜鸟，从一开始看到的就是Neil成熟从容的模样。

但同时P也深知，总有一天，自己会遇到年轻的Neil，引导他，见证他的成长，而怀里这个从未来逆行而至的Neil则会继续他的旅途，直到抵达既定的终点。

他们就像在命运圆环上无尽奔跑的蚂蚁，相遇、交错，然后背道而驰。

P闭上眼睛，紧了紧搂住Neil的手。

来自时间彼端的两人相拥而眠。

END


End file.
